This application relates to an improvement of the engine disclosed in application Ser. No. 628,108, filed Dec. 14, 1990, for Integrated Propulsion System, assigned to the assignee of this application. The invention relates to an integrated, aft fan, gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines require a number of support systems in order to render the engine operational. Such systems comprise, for example, intake, exhaust, fuel supply, electrical, cooling, lubrication, mounting, starting, and control systems. The associated systems are typically mounted externally of the engine, or installed within the vehicle and connected to the engine by means of ducts, tubing, hooses, wires, harnesses, etc. Interfaces between the engine and its associated components become increasingly complex as the number of associated systems increases.
Another problem is presented where the propulsion system comprises the load transfer mechanism between therefore and aft sections of an aircraft. When this air frame configuration is used, the propulsion system must be capable of withstanding loads experienced during aircraft maneuvers, e.g. vehicle roll, pitch and yaw.
Yet another problem is presented when static thrust requirements dictage the use of a fan. The aforesaid problems are accentuated when airframe constraints dictate that the fan be orientated coaxilly and aft of the compressor and power turbine.